


Cancer

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was drawing to an close in the worse way, possibly if Stiles and some other outspoken members of the pack had anything to say. (Based off the song, Cancer - My Chemical Romance, Teen Wolf however, is owned by MTV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

It had been a long and winding road, filled with bumps along the way. Turning into a werewolf for one, being on and off with a really nice girl for two and gaining a family along with his first brother and a pack in the process.

But now...it was drawing to an close in the worse way, possibly if Stiles and some other outspoken members of the pack had anything to say, also by the way Stiles was clutching his pale, weak hand as tight as he did at Ms. Stilinski’s funeral.

Werewolf healing didn’t really cure cancer after all, the song playing softly in the background didn’t help at all.

**Turn away, if you could get me a drink of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded...**

The dryness of his mouth made his head turn weakly, bloodshot, red rimmed and weak gaze looking at Danny beside the bed behind Stiles. _“Water?”_ He rasped weakly and Danny calmly poured some from a nearby pitcher next to his heart monitor, which was slower than normal.

He savored it as his Mother, who hadn’t left his bedside, helped him up with a little bit of assistance from Derek to drink it, feeling how chapped and faded pale his lips were against the plastic.

Lowering him down hurt and he let out a groan, making everybody turn to look at him.

He just smiled back weakly.

**Call my Aunt Marie, help her gather all my things and bury me in all my favorite colors, my sisters and my brothers...**

“ _Aunt Marie’s gonna help you pack my things up right, for Stiles?_ ” He rasped at his Mom, who froze, but then nodded, tears in her eyes at watching her son slowly dying in an hospital room.

“Of course, I called last night, she told me she would be here tomorrow.”

“ _Good and you know what I wanna be buried in and where right?_ ”

“Your lacrosse uniform and in front of Derek Hale’s house in the forest. I always remembered, even if I don’t really agree with it so much...”

“ _Thanks Mom._ ” He whispered as he looked around, his whole pack, brothers and sisters alike, but not in blood nodding.

**Still, I will not kiss you, 'cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you...**

Stiles leaned in to stroke his hand over his head, leaning down to place a kiss on it, a regular thing that had come between them and also the pack in times they needed comfort.

Before Stiles’s lips could make contact, he turned away, burying his face in the pillow. “ _Don’t..._ ”

A tear ran down his cheek as he said so, feeling him pull away with a sigh. ‘Cause the hardest part of is leaving all of you, but...you realize that, don’t you?’ He thought.

**Now turn away, 'cause I'm awful just to see, 'cause all my hair's abandoned all my body, oh, my agony...**

He soon felt the same callused hand again, going over his forehead and onto his bald head, where blackish dark brown curls once sat. His hair was gone months before, but he still couldn’t help feeling very vulnerable and stupid, alien weird looking.

His eyes flickered to his backpack across the room, the one the pack and his Mom made for him for when he could have come home. He knew that wasn’t going to happen now.

**Know that I will never marry, baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo, but counting down the days to go...**

“ _I’ll never marry now, it sucks a bit._ ” He chuckled weakly. “ _I actually said I was going to marry Stiles as a kid._ ”

“You did...he agreed with you” His Mom chuckled sadly with Stiles and then sighed as he yawned. “The chemo must be making you more tired today, since you only had it an couple of hours ago.”

“ _Yeah..._ ” He nodded, as not to upset her. Yes, he was tired, more than usual today, but really with each yawn, his eyes were on the clock.

The doctor had given him a week at this stage, but he was pretty sure that his time was up, the signs were too obvious now.

**It just ain't living and I just hope you know...**

He turned to Stiles, somehow him sensing he was going to say something bad and his attention was on him. He whispered it so they couldn’t hear “ _It’s time to go Stiles... It’s time to say goodbye buddy._ ”

**That if you say (if you say), goodbye today (goodbye today), I'd ask you to be true (i'd ask you to be true)...**

Stiles sniffled. He had seen the signs too, read up on them too, because it was important. He nodded, clearing his throat. “Guys, he wants to take a nap, could you clear out for a while please?”

The pack seemed reluctant to leave at all, but one by one, they said their goodbyes and of course some ‘see you later’s’’ and an grunt from Derek which Erica glared at him for.

When they were gone, Stiles crawled into bed with him as his Mom went out for an coffee.

They were alone, like they promised they would be, together.

**'Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you...**

Stiles already had tears streaming down his face, buried in his shoulder.“I don’t want you to go man...dude you’re my brother, I told you we’re to go together. I can’t live-” “ _Shh..._ ” An weak, pale finger rose up, covering his lips.

“ _If you dare follow me..._ ” He wheezed. “ _Your Dad will follow you and that won’t be good at all._ ”

Stiles nodded. “But...what can I do without you dude?”

“ _Not what you can’t, but what you can do for me..._ ” He whispered, eyes sliding shut. “ _Is live Stiles, live for me. Don’t come after me for at least 30-50 years. You got that?_ ”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.”

**'Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you...**

“ _Goodbye Stiles, i’m gonna miss you buddy, I love you brother._ ” He smiled, heart monitor flat lining harshly as he took his last breath.

Tears streaming down his face, Stiles hopped up and covered him over with his blanket, kissing his forehead as tears dribbled down his cheeks onto the covers after kissing his forehead.

“Goodbye Scott, I’m gonna miss you too. I love you man...I love you...” He sniffled, head bowed low in the sorrow of losing his brother and best friend.


End file.
